


How Danagnronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Should Have Ended

by Water45Tiger



Series: Danganronpa Hishe [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, HISHE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Water45Tiger/pseuds/Water45Tiger
Summary: As continued from How DR1 Should Have Ended, this fic shows how the second game should have ended, but not as long as the former. It'll be split up in two parts: a Despair part and a Hope Part.Hope you'll like it, and not be flung into despair!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane
Series: Danganronpa Hishe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964206
Comments: 15
Kudos: 15





	1. Despair part

Every student looked in fear, as Monokuma has changed Usami into Monomi, and made his announcement.

Monokuma: “The Heart-Throbbing School life is over! And now the killing game starts!”

Everyone is confused and scared, except Nagito, who is strangely excited.

Monokuma: “… or not!”

Then everyone, even Nagito, looked even more confused now.

Monokuma: “I thought about putting you all through a complicated killing game, just so you could die, so I could take over your bodies later because, spoiler alert, we’re in a virtual world. But then I thought… Nah, I should just make sure you all die faster. Like… this!”

Then all the students felt something in their pockets, and they could see new regulations on their student E-Handbooks.

Byakuya: “New rule? “No one is allowed to read these out loud, or they get executed”? What kind of sick joke is th- AGGGHHH!”

Then a spear gutted Byakuya and he died. Everyone panicked as Monokuma just laughed.

Kazuichi: “Holy shit!”

Monokuma: “Hey, you broke a new rule just now.”

Everyone looked at the rules and saw that many new rules came in not so long ago.

**You can’t swear.**

Then Kazuichi died, and so did Hiyoko, Fuyuhiko and Teruteru.

**You have to be taller than 157 cm to live.**

Peko: “I’ll avenge you, young mas- Ah!”

Then she died as well.

**Do not call people by anything else but by their name.**

Then Akane died, so did Nekomaru.

**You cannot think about fighting Monokuma.**

Ibuki: “How does he know tha- AHHHHH!”

**Do not question Monokuma’s actions.**

Mikan: “Maybe it’s n-not too late. M-maybe I can save- Argh!”

**Do not stutter.**

As more people fall like flies, Nagito stands there and is amazed by what he’s seeing.

Nagito: “With all this despair, a great hope can transpire!”

Hajime: “Are you insane?!”

Then both Hajime and Nagito got penetrated by the same spear.

**Do not say “hope”.**

**Do not question someone’s psyche. You knew what you got into when you’re in a class of Ultimates.**

Monomi: “You can’t just do all that!”

Monokuma then showed one of his many rules to Monomi.

**Do not talk back to Monokuma.**

Monomi gets taken away by chains and later gets executed.

Monokuma: “I’ll spend lots of time with you. Upupupupu.”

* * *

At the villain pub.

Junko: “And so, I killed all my remnants of despair in the virtual world, took over their bodies, found the Future Foundation and took over the members’ bodies, and now the whole world is under my heel with lots of me!”

All the villains listen as they feel uncomfortable about how the pub is basically filled with Junkos.

Voldemort: “Good job, I think... But why didn’t you just make them kill each other and then show that to that Future Foundation you told us about? Wouldn’t that have spread despair to them?”

Bartender Junko: “Yeah, I did think about that, but I needed to get back to life fast enough so I could spread despair to the world, again, times a lot!”

Waitress Junko: “Plus, turning the world from almost normal to despair again right in front of the Future Foundation was the best!”

Joker: “So, you basically ‘smithed’ your ‘friends’, like in Agent Smith? Like, how does that work? And also, how did they transform into you?”

Junko: “Who knows?”

Loki: “That sums-up everything from where you come from, so why not?”

Syndrome: “At least it’s not that bad, they’re hot.”

Then as things cannot get worse, even more Junkos come into the pub, and all the villains screams in horror!

* * *

At the Superhero café

A hooded man sits between Batman and Superman.

Batman: “So, you came to us, for a favor?”

Superman: “And why should we help you?”

The man took off his hood.

Palpatine: “I want you to get rid off Junko. Please! She took everything from me!”

Palpatine looks at a picture of him and his pub when it was opened for the first time.

Palpatine: “Also, I think what’s happening outside should also convince you two.”

And outside they could see hundreds of thousands of Junkos.

Batman: “Yeah, you have a point. Superman?”

Superman: “Already on it!”

**Continues in Hope part!**


	2. Hope part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that it's December 24th, here is my present for all of you, who have waited for the Hope part of How Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Should Have Ended.  
> I hope you all like it and leave a comment down below :)  
> Now, on with the show!

As all the Remnants of Despair were put in their pots, Makoto were ready to start the Neo World Program.

Makoto: “I have my doubts about this, but this is all for the sake of hope!”

Nagito twitched his hand a little.

But as soon as Makoto were about to push the button, the earth started to shake and Superman came flying in!

Superman: “Do not start the program! Investigate the whole thing and make sure nothing unusual is put on the hardware of this thing!”

Makoto: “What the…?!”

* * *

_Fast forward_

Hajime opened the door to a classroom, and saw his classmates, but before he closed the door…

Byakuya: “Do not close it! If you do, it won’t open again!”

Hajime then did as he said, and everybody tried to go through the door, thinking they could escape, but then they saw… nothing, but numbers flying around.

Hajime: “What the hell is this?”

Then Monomi shows up in a spectacular way.

Monomi: “Hey, everyone! I’m your teac- Oh no, you found out the truth… Well, today I’ll teach you about C++.”

* * *

_Fast forward_

The light went out in the old building, everybody is panicking, except Nagito and Teruteru, who are ready to kill, and Byakuya who has his night vision goggles on. Byakuya then sees Teruteru under the floorboards and Nagito as he follows the cord to the table. He runs over to Nagito, pushes him away.

Byakuya: “Saved your life!”

He then takes the knife and throws it away in a place where no one else was, and Teruteru stabs the place where the knife is.

Teruteru: “Gosh darn it, I can’t hitta anyone!”

* * *

Fast forward

Hajime: “ _As I went into the diner, I didn’t expect to see… **them**._”

Hajime looks confused as he sees two fictional characters sitting and drinking coffee together.

Superman: “Man, this place is good.”

Batman: “Yeah. Trying some other place is good now and then.”

* * *

_Fast forward_

Fuyuhiko plays the game, curious to what the game was about, and won.

Fuyuhiko: “I beat the game, but I thought you get a prize from this thing? Where’s the fucking prize?!”

Over at Chiaki’s cabin.

Chiaki: “These photos would properly create trouble, good thing I played the game before the others. I mean, I’m the Ultimate Gamer, why wouldn’t I play it the moment it was available?”

* * *

_Fast forward_

Everybody hurried over to Akane’s fight against Monokuma, which the latter is about to land the finishing blow.

Monokuma: “Tank missile!”

But before the missile could hit her, Nekomaru showed up…

Nekomaru: “SAVED YOUR LIFE!”

And carried her away from the blast field.

Akane: “C-Coach?”

Nekomaru: “Yeah, I thought about during the whole ‘Piccolo’-thing, you know, risking my own life for yours. But then I thought, nah, just pulling you away from danger is properly safer.”

* * *

**Or**

Nekomaru: “Don’t worry everyone! THIS WILL BE NEKOMARU’S FINAL FIRE-”

Monokuma snaps his fingers and Akane disappears.

Nekomaru: “…works?”

Everyone is confused.

Monokuma: “She broke a rule, so I had the right to punish her, and no one says, “that’s bullshit!” okay?”

Hajime looked dejected as he heard that.

* * *

_Fast forward_

Fuyuhiko showed Hajime the communication feed-device Kazuichi made.

Fuyuhiko: “With this we can communicate with our friends, but the signal is not strong enough. Also, we have arranged to talk 30 minutes before morning and evening announcement.”

Hajime. “Wait, that doesn’t seem right.”

Fuyuhiko: “What do you mean?”

Hajime: “What if an emergency happens in-between?”

Fuyuhiko: “Holy crap, you’re right… I should go over to Kazuichi with this and see if it can be fixed!”

* * *

_Fast forward_

After Mikan waking up Hajime in his cabin, they made it to the hospital.

Hajime: “You should take a nap in the on-call room.”

Mikan: “Yeah, y-you’re right. I’ll go over there now.”

Hajime: “And I’ll accompany you as you walk over there, making sure you make it there and that you take a nap. I’ll also look at in the rooms of the patients, just to see if they’re okay.”

Mikan: “N-No, you don’t have to-”

Hajime: “Why?”

Mikan: “… Fine”

Hajime: “Why do you look unusually disappointed?”

Mikan: “I’m tired that’s why…”

* * *

_Fast forward_

They found the bodies, and Hajime started asking for autopsies from Mikan.

Mikan: “The temperature i-is off, so it’s hard to p-pinpoint the t-time of death…”

Hajime: “That’s weird.”

Mikan: “W-What do you mean?”

Hajime: “How would anyone of us, who have no knowledge of that stuff, actually manage to accomplish that. Only someone who studies bodies and health should… know… that…”

Hajime then has a surprised face as Mikan tries to cry as her only excuse. Hajime did not buy that.

* * *

_Fast forward_

Mechamaru shows up, surprising everyone, except Kazuichi who is overly intrigued.

Kazuichi: “This is amazing! Can you fly?”

Mechamaru: “Of course not!”

Hajime: “Why not make it so, then? I mean, we have the Ultimate Mechanic right here, and we have those planes that doesn’t work at the airport, so why don’t make him able to fly, so we can get off this Island?”

Mechamaru: “That’s a great idea, Hajime! Kazuichi, let’s do it!”

Kazuichi: “Hell yeah!”

After Kazuichi made Mechamaru fly ready, the robot carried all the surviving students and flied up towards the sky. That is, until they got blocked by an invisible wall.

Kazuichi: “What the hell is this?”

Then a hologram of Monokuma shows up behind them.

Monokuma: “Yeah, I’m gonna lay it out for you guys. First, let’s talk about Python…”

* * *

_Fast forward_

Gundam cleared The Final Dead Room, and is now in the Octagon, containing weapons and the truth of the funhouse.

Gundam: “With this, I’ll set my plans into motions. I’ll lay the metallic man to rest, and create a complicated mystery engulfed in darkness, and later be found out… Or I could use these bombs and destroy the walls to help us all escape this nightmarish place?”

After some thinking, he blew up the walls and everyone cheered.

Gundam: “YES! Gundam Tanaka!”

Monokuma just stands there, puzzled.

Monokuma: “Why does that sound familiar?”

* * *

_Fast forward_

Nagito blows up the lounge in the hotel, scaring everyone, and then Monokuma shows up.

Hajime: “Monokuma, stop Nagito!”

Monokuma: “Can’t. He hasn’t broken a rule.”

Hajime: “Yes, he has! Remember, “No littering”? He blew up a place, leaving a lot of trash outside!”

Monokuma then thought about it.

Monokuma: “Yeah, I guess you have a point. Time to be punished, Nagito.”

Nagito is then enwrapped in chains and stops laughing.

Nagito: “Nooooo, this is not fair! I’m the good guy here, they-”

Nagito then gets his mouth shut by tape.

Monokuma: “No spoilers!”

* * *

_Fast forward_

The group sees the truck with (fake) bombs.

Akane: “Since Kazuichi can’t stop it due to plot inconvenience…”

Kazuichi: “I said I was sorry!”

Akane: “I’ll just drive it into the ocean!”

Fuyuhiko: “You can’t! You don’t have a driver’s license!”

Hajime: “That’s rich coming from a Yakuza. Also, you’re more worried about breaking the law than we’re going to be blown up? Yeah, we’re, for once, taking Akane’s suggestion into account. Akane, you can drive it!”

Akane: “Awesome!”

Akane then gets in the car, saving the others, not knowing they were fake until Sonia showed up.

Sonia: “Seems I’m a little too late…”

* * *

_Fast forward_

Hajime and the others look sad as they see Chiaki waving farewell to the others, but then Chiaki looks a little unsatisfied.

Chiaki: “If I’m going to die here and now, then I should make sure to have no regrets.”

She lets go of Monomi’s hand and goes over to Hajime and kisses him on the lips.

The others: “Wow!”

Monomi: “Oh my, Chiaki!”

Monokuma: “That’s never happened before…”

* * *

_Fast forward_

Hajime gets out of his cabin as he sees Chiaki.

Chiaki: “Hajime! We have to meet with-”

Hajime: “Holy crap! Chiaki, you’re alive?!”

Chiaki: “Of course, why wouldn’t I?”

Hajime: “Because I saw you die two days ago! And the others are here too? And there are pixels falling over all over the place! It doesn’t make any sense!”

* * *

_Fast forward_

Hajime meets with Chiaki one last time in some unknown place that is dark but has light particles around it.

Chiaki: “You need to stop being so indecisive, Hajime!”

Hajime: “Yeah, but this whole situation is just unbearable, and…”

Chiaki rolled her eyes and put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. After Chiaki broke the kiss, she could see Hajime stopped talking and cooled down.

Chiaki: “You can do it, okay?”

Hajime: “I can do it.”

* * *

_Fast forward_

Hajime and the other four have come to a decision and chose to shut down the program.

Hajime: “Let’s do this! And then, we can-”

But then both him and his friends were pushed down to the floor by Junko’s giant hand.

Junko A.I.: “Yeah, like hell I’m gonna let you do that! You really thought I would just stand by and watch you wrack my plan like that? It might have brought me despair, but I rather like watching people fall into despair as I watch!”

* * *

_Fast forward_

**But this is how it really should have ended!**

As Makoto watched over the remnants of despair, right before they enter the program, Kyoko and Byakuya leaned in.

Byakuya: “Are you sure about this? What if something unexpected happens?”

Makoto: “I thought of that, so I programmed a safe password in case it would go wrong. With the help of Alter Ego, of course.”

Kyoko: “Wait, you did that?”

Makoto: “Yeah, I even made sure that an advisor couldn’t interfere with the shut-down program, which I also put in the Neo World Program, just if everything goes into smoke, you know.”

Kyoko: “Then why don’t you program a function that makes the students get over to the ruins and make them know the password beforehand in case a virus appears? Doesn’t that seem easier and faster if something goes wrong?”

Byakuya: “I have to agree that does sound smarter.”

Makoto: “Oh my God, you’re right!”

* * *

Later, when Monokuma appears and the sky turns dark.

Monokuma: “Long time no see. It’s me, Mono- Wait, where is everyone?”

Over at the second Island, where Usami teleported the 16 students to.

Usami: “Hurry, I won’t have much power anymore! Put the code in and shut down all this!”

Hajime: “Normally I would ask what is going on, but the numbers and orders in my head makes me not question anything right now!”

Hajime then proceeds to put in the password and get to the trial ground where everyone except Chiaki shuts down the program.

Monokuma: “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo…..”

Monokuma then disappears in a pixel-like state.

* * *

At the superhero café.

Makoto: “And so, the Remnants of Despair are now normal, Junko A.I. is gone and the world is slowly getting back to normal.”

The former Remnants of Despair, Kyoko, Byakuya, Superman and Batman listens as they sit with him.

Superman: “That sounds too easy!”

Batman: “Yeah, what about the punishment you’ll receive from the Future Foundation?”

Makoto: “Well, I was worried at first, but when I showed how non-despair they now are, the Future Foundation put down their charges on me and declared me a hero, again.”

Kyoko: “He’s more of a hero than you two.”

Byakuya: “Undoubtedly.”

Both Superman and Batman is taken aback, feeling insulted.

Superman: “Wow! That goes too far.”

Batman: “Yeah, if anything, it’s Hajime and the others who are heroes, for shutting Junko out and becoming normal again.”

Superman: “A little too convenient, though. I mean, I thought you would go back to being evil again or something.”

Hajime: “Must be a miracle, I think. I mean, I didn’t know what would really happen. I didn’t even know I was evil before all that. But when you think about it, it was kind of anti-climactic how it ended so easily.”

Makoto: “Still, it’s good that everything ended like this. So peacefully.”

Batman: “Yeah, if it actually did end like that.”

The relaxing atmosphere turned to an uneasy feeling for the lucky student.

Makoto: “W-What do you mean, Batman?”

Batman: “I’m saying, this is how it could have ended.”

Makoto is still confused and is starting to get nervous and worried. Then he starts to see everything getting darker as it all disappears.

Makoto: “W-What is going on here? Tell me, Batman!”

Batman is silent for a moment as he drinks his cup of coffee.

Batman: “This might be the end, but I have one last thing to say… I am-”

* * *

Makoto: “Batman! Huh, where am I?”

Makoto then sees that he’s in a high-tech lab, where he was sleeping in a pot and had a helmet on.

Miaya: “Oh goodie, you’re awake?”

Makoto: “What is all this?”

Miaya: “It makes sense you wouldn’t remember, but what you saw not so long ago, was nothing but a virtual image that was sent to your brain. It was meant to show you how things would have turned out differently.”

Makoto: “But why was I am here and seeing all that?”

Miaya: “Well, it’s because you didn’t accept how things turned out with how you were trapped in a killing game, and how the Remnants of Despair were targeted by the Future Foundation. So, you asked for my help, and then I showed you how it all could have been different.”

Makoto: “Oooookay… I think I understand, but why were many of those events so different, and why did I see Junko win sometimes, and were one was really early? Shouldn’t I only see the positive end/ends?”

Miaya: “It’s supposed to show you alternative endings, not what you wish would’ve happened.”

Makoto: “Okay, that’s fair. Wait, why was Bat-”

Kyoko: “Makoto, it’s time we go to the Future Foundation so we’ll see how they’ll treat you for your actions, which were not evil but can be seen as such by our superiors.”

Makoto: “Wait, so does that mean?”

Miaya: “Yeah, the Remnants of Despair did come back to normal, but you’re still on trial.”

Makoto: “Dammit, I knew it would have been a bright idea to show the evidence of their rehabilitation…”

Here’s A Bright Idea-man: “Damn, I came too late!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of you who have read this, I wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I chose this day to show the Despair part, because today, 3 years ago, my former classmates and I saw a despair-like situation in front of us...
> 
> But the Hope part will be out on Chirstmas, or sooner, depending on how much time I have.


End file.
